


You're Writing Lines About Me (Romantic Poetry)

by parkjongbin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Separated at Birth, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjongbin/pseuds/parkjongbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Yeah, I made a friend, his name is Minjun. He said his appa forgot his lunch so I gave him half my sandwich. My teacher’s name is Mrs.Lee. I learned that we have eight planets in our sole system,” he said, nodding thoughtfully and counting off each event on the tips of his fingers. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“I think you might mean solar system, Lulu, but that sounds like a wonderful first day!”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“It was okay,” He repeated, shrugging again.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Tell your appa what you told me about your new friend,” Yugyeom said, wiggling his eyebrows at the young boy.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Luka nodded seriously, looking at Jackson with wide eyes. “We’re twins,” He stated seriously, his mouth in a hard line.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Jackson looked at Yugyeom, whose mouth is twisted in a tight smile, cheeks puffing out. “Twins?” Jackson asked.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Luka nodded. “Yes. Twins.”</i></p><p> </p><p>Or, the one where Jackson and Jaebum have a set of twins.. Separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Writing Lines About Me (Romantic Poetry)

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is my first got7 fic and i'm sorry if it sucks a lot.
> 
> i originally wrote this as a 1d fic, but i dont stan them anymore so jACKBUM IT IS
> 
> title is from the song is there somewhere by halsey.
> 
> i suck with tags so i'll probably update as i go tbh.
> 
> ENJOY!

“Appa! Appaaa! Appa, you have to wake up! We’re going to be late!” There was a persistent voice coming from the left side of his bed, the sound disturbing the calm, peaceful slumber he was desperately trying to fall back into. With his head buried under the covers, his blankets creating a warm sense of security, he could feel his pillow sticking to his cheek from sleeping with his mouth open. He unwillingly poked one eye out and stared at his young, dark haired son. Just barely tall enough to see above the mattress, it look a few seconds to realize he was staring at him with panic in his eyes

"Ten more minutes,” Jaebum mumbled, rolling over. He knew he had to get up, knew it was Minjun's first day of school, but he thought maybe if he could convince him, he can just get a quick cuddle in and-

“Appa, no! No more sleeping, please,” he whined. Jaebum heard his quiet footsteps make their way across the carpet and felt the mattress dip ever so slightly, adjusting to his tiny frame.

"Why are you up so early, Junnie?" Jaebum smiled softly, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. Blinking the last bits of fog away, he noticed he was all ready for school, except for having eaten breakfast. His bare feet stuck out of the black jeans he wore, a white short sleeved t-shirt pulled over the black and white long sleeve shirt he had on -– a style tip he picked up from his old man. Bart Simpson was proudly displayed across his chest, hoping to spark a lifelong best-friendship with help of his favorite tv show character. Jaebum had been mildly offended and told him that he thought he was his best friend, to which he responded with, “You can’t be my best friend, you’re my Appa.”

Minjun's voice cut through his wandering thoughts. "What do you mean? It's the first day of school, obviously," he huffed out with an eye roll, a habit he picked up from Jinyoung. He really needed to talk to him about child appropriate behavior.

He swung his legs over the edge of his bed and scooped his son up into a fireman’s carry. "School? You're too old for school. Shouldn't you be out looking for a job?" he asked him, eyebrows raised. He emphasized his steps down the hallway towards the kitchen, making Minjun's small frame bounce against his body with each step.

He chuckled when he felt tiny fists softly collide with his upper back. "Nooo, Appa, 'm too small!"

"Small? You're a liar! You even got dressed before you came to wake me up," he said, placing him in a chair at the table. “What do you want to have for breakfast? I bought some more of those muffins you like from the shop down the street,” Jaebum said, picking up the box and waving it at him.

Eyes widening, the boy clapped excitedly, and asked, "With the crumblies in them?"

Jaebum smirked. “Like I’d dare bring home anything else,” He said, handing him one on a paper plate.

In reality, they were just coffee cake muffins, but Jaebum was convinced that the baker was a culinary magician; he could probably get high off the food just from how good it was.

Minjun pulled off the top of his muffin, fingers picking at the crumbles on top before taking a small bite. Jaebum snorted out a laugh when his eyes fluttered closed and he sighed contentedly.

Minjun says a long string of words that Jaebum can't make out with him still chewing on his muffin.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear behind all the food in your mouth.”

He groaned, his eyebrows drawing together in a grimace as he swallowed. “A raspberry cookie from the store after school!” He singsongs.

"Yeah, maybe,” Jaebum said, clapping his hands together. “Alright, Junnie, I’m gonna get dressed then we can walk to school, okay?” Minjun nodded, eyes staring into his muffin and barely acknowledging him.

Jaebum couldn’t think about dropping him off at school while he was getting dressed or he’d have a mental breakdown; he’s had Minjun with him since before he could walk.

There’d been such a long process before he could take him home with him. He had thought that maybe within a few months he’d be able to have a child living with him, but the process had taken almost two years and he wasn’t at all prepared for that.

He remembered the first home study he’d had.

The woman who had shuffled her way into his home was hunched over, cane wobbling as she walked up the concrete walkway. Her cheeks were sunken in and eye sockets filled with dark rings. When she shook his hand it felt cold, dry, and frail, the skin folding over where he’d touched her. Her eyebrows were drawn in, keeping a perpetual crease between them as she surveyed his home and threw invasive questions about his life at him. Beginning with “How do you afford a home like this without a proper job?” and ending with “How do you expect to raise a child with no second parent?”

For the record, being a vocal instructor is a proper job when you own the most well-known music center within a 100 mile radius.

Jaebum had rushed his answers, the frequency of them making him stumble over his words while she tsked and wrote in a ferocious script over her notepad. And, it wasn’t just a one time deal. She’d said, “I’ll see you again next week,” and Jaebum swears he’d almost had a stroke. The home study took almost two months to complete in itself. In the end, it was worth it as he was ruled a worthy parent. Then all he had to do was wait. And, wait. And. Wait.

It was almost a year before the agency finally found someone they thought was a good match. There was a girl in the hospital who had given birth, and had no interest in being in the child’s life.

Jaebum was nearly running by the time he made it to the hospital to meet his son, Jinyoung fast on his heels. It had been three days and the agency had to be sure the mother had no intentions of wanting the child in the long run and while Jaebum was waiting it felt like those three days were longer than the two year’s he’d waited to find him.

He was a perfect baby. When he finally got a hold of him, soft yellow blanket tightly wrapped around his tiny body, his eyes had welled up.

“Hyung, are you crying?” Jinyoung had poked at him while Jaebum shrugged him off.

“Fuck off,” Jaebum whispered back, a small smile playing on his face.

When he’d finally let Jinyoung hold him, his eyes were just as damp and Jaebum had picked on him for days.

“Appa, I’m ready!” Minjun shouted through his bedroom door as he pulled his sweatshirt over his head.

He twisted the doorknob only to have the door forced open by Minjun

“Appa, you’re being slow,” He breathed out, throwing his head back in exasperation.

He lifted him up into his arms, resting him on his hip. “Did you clean up?"

“Yes, and I even put on my shoes! Can we go now? Please, please, please.” Minjun asked, bouncing in his arms. Jaebum looked down to see his faux doc martins on, though the laces look like intricate knots instead of bow-ties, but he doesn’t say anything, internally proud that he didn't have to tie his shoes. Maybe he picked it up from Jinyoung? At least it would be one good habit.

“Appa!” he whacked his arm, “It’s time to go! We’re gonna be late!”

“You should not be this happy to go to school,” Jaebum grumbled, grabbing his tiny music note backpack – the one Jinyoung had bought him – on his way to the door.

He put him down once they reached the front steps and he skipped to the edge of the sidewalk, bouncing on the heels of his feet, waiting for Jaebum to catch up. It went like that — him running up to the edge of the street corner, feet just brushing the edge of the road until he’s caught up, then taking his hand again and tugging him across the road, then bolting off to the next intersection and waiting along the edge of the sidewalk — all the way up to the school at the very end of the road.

Jaebum wasn’t ready for this. He wasn’t ready to let his son go to school with other kids who could make fun of him, teachers who could be mean and, dare he say it, his first crush. Jaebum was about ready to throw up in his mouth.

He held his hand as they walked in through the front doors of the school. He almost lost feeling in his fingers from how hard Minjun was squeezing them. He could see the nervousness written on his face, his eyebrows scrunched and his tiny shoulders tensed under the straps of his backpack. He asked for the number of his classroom at the front desk as he watched Minjun stand on the tips of his toes, peeking his eyes over the edge of the counter to try to catch a glimpse of the older woman sitting behind a computer.

“You can bring him right down the hall to Room 103, Mr. Im,” she said, Jaebum and Minjun both cringing at the shrillness of her voice.

Jaebum walked down the hallway as Minjun whispered the numbers under his breath until they reached the right door.

Jaebum looked down at him and found he was already looking at him. “You ready?” Minjun asked seriously.

He nodded. “Yeah, you?” Minjun turned back to the door and nodded fiercely.

Jaebum opened the door and found that there were only five other kids in the classroom. They were all chatting and giggling to themselves at their desks and he found his stomach bubbling with nervousness.

A man was sitting at a desk at the head of the room, hunched over and writing quickly. The white board behind him had the name “Mr. Tuan" scrawled in messy handwriting above him. He looked up when he heard the door open and smiled wide when he spotted them. His eyes crinkled up in the corners and Minjun pulled his hand from Jaebum's grasp and pushed his bangs out of his face. First crush, here we come, Jaebum thought in astonishment.

“Were you looking for me, Lu? Sorry if he was bothering you," the man said, walking over to them.

“Um,” Jaebum looked down at Minjun who was looking back at him with what he was sure was an identical face of confusion, “No? This is my son, Minjun. I’m Im Jaebum. I just came to drop him off. Are we in the right place?”

“Oh, I’m–,” The teacher seemed to be taking a closer look at Minjun and it made Jaebum pull him a little closer into his side. The man shifted his eyes quickly back to Jaebum. "I’m sorry. He looks just like my nephew and, from the distance, I thought it was him. Sorry! You’re totally in the right place. I’m Mark Tuan, your son's kindergarten teacher."

“Hey,” Jaebum said, raking his eyes over the man. His eyes could be described as none other than a dark chocolate, small specks of gold flickered within and fluffy, light brown hair that reached his eyebrows. His button up was done up all the way to the top with fitted black pants to match. Jaebum thought he looked alright, ignoring the awkward confrontation for the time being.

“So,” Mark started, reaching his hand up to rub at the back of his neck, “Welcome to Kindergarten,” he shrugged before squatting down to smile at Minjun. “You must be Im Minjun! You’re the last one to arrive today and your name tag’s all set up on your desk. Think you can find it?”

Minjun nodded, cheeks tinting pink. Jaebum had never seen him blush in his entire life.

He ran off to look at each desk, not even sparing Jaebum a glance back.

"First drop off?” Mark asked, sounding sympathetic.

“Yeah,” Jaebum said, shrugging. "I thought he'd always be with me and now he's off adventuring without me," he muttered.

Mark let out a high pitched laugh that startled Jaebum. "Adventuring to his desk? I’m sure he'll do great. Our class is super interactive. Group activities and with lots of split up classes, each teacher gets about six students to a room so there’s one-on-one, too. You know, all the boring stuff you totally don’t want to hear. I just like reassuring parents. Everything’s a-okay!”

“Yeah, that’s good, I guess. I don’t know much about being a teacher so I trust you to like… teach. And stuff.”

Mark smiled and shook his head. “Yeah. And stuff.”

“Appa, appa, guess what!” Minjun shouted, running up to Jaebum.

“What, Junnie?" he asked, picking him up and propping him on his hip.

“I have a piano sticker on my desk. It looks so cool, I wanna show Youngjae-hyung,” he said, smiling.

“It sounds awesome! You’ll have to show him soon, but I have to go now, okay?”

Minjun's smile faltered, the corners of his mouth pulling down. “Okay… You’ll be back to pick me up, right? You won’t forget about me?”

Jaebum mustered up the biggest smile he could. "Forget about you? What kind of appa do you think I am? I would never. Who would I cook for?” he smiled, digging a finger into his side.

He squirmed and let out, “You don’t cook, Appa!” in between bursts of laughter.

"Excuse me, I cook an extraordinary cup of ramen!” his voice ringing out, continuing his tickling until he finally freed himself of his grasp and wiggled out of his arms.

“Okay, Junnie, it’s time to go,” he said, voice hoarse and wobbly. Minjun jumped back into Jaebum's arms and he caught him easily, rubbing his back while he buried his face in his neck.

“I'm gonna miss you, Appa,” he mumbled.

“I’m gonna miss you, too, Junnie. I’ll be back in just a few hours to pick you up, yeah?”

He nodded into his shoulder. He watched Mark slowly back away from them and Jaebum nodded gratefully in his direction. He placed Minjun back on the floor, waving as he backed out of the door. Minjun watched him until he disappeared from the window of the classroom door.

Jaebum could feel his tear ducts burning from attempting to hold back his tears. It was effective thus far, but as soon as he stepped foot out of the double doors he felt the tears spill over. His vision blurred as he tried to drag in deep breaths of air. His hands were shaking as he tried to pull his phone from the tight back pocket of his jeans.

The phone rang twice before Jinyoung answered. “Hey, Hyung. You drop Minjun off?”

“Yeah,” Jaebum said, his voice cracking.

He heard a chair scrape across the floor through the phone. “Hyung, calm down, okay? You know he'll be fine. He's a strong kid. We raised him right, yeah? He knows what he's doing.”

“He's five, Jinyoung. No five year old knows what they’re doing,” Jaebum said through clenched teeth.

“You know what I mean, idiot. He's smart as hell and you know it. He'll have his teacher wrapped around his finger in no time.”

Jaebum let out a wet chuckle. “I think it’s the other way around.”

“What do you mean?”

“Should've seen him. He fixed himself up when he got a look at him. He was blushing and everything. When has Minjun ever blushed! My boy's got his first crush,” he whined.

“Minjun? On his teacher? Isn't his teacher a guy?" Jinyoung questioned.

"Hey!" Jaebum shouted. "Don't force your heteronormative standards on my boy! He can love who he wants," he huffed.

"Shut. Up, hyung. You know I didn't mean it like that."

“I know you just rolled your eyes at me. Stop doing that in front of Minjun, by the way. He’s picking up on it, just like he picks up all his bad habits from you,” Jaebum said, finally making his way down the street to his house.

“Excuse you, he does not,” Jinyoung said.

“Oh, yeah? What about the time he took all the ingredients in the house and tried to cook it all in one bowl?”

“Experimenting is good for the brain," He levels.

“When he started calling everyone an idiot because you say it to me all the time?”

“I’m not wrong,” Jinyoung said, exasperated.

“When he colored on our 800 dollar antique piano with sharpie because you let him draw on your keyboard?"

“I’m hanging up.”

“Because you know I’m right!”

“Goodbye, Jaebum-Hyung."

 

☽★☾

 

Jackson was already awake when he heard Luka's alarm start to go off. He smiled to himself when it shut off only a moment later. He danced around the kitchen to a song playing from a CD his best friend, Mark, had bought him for christmas. His fingers were battered from chocolate pancakes he’d whipped up for Luka's first day of school.

He was just putting the plate down on the table when the young boy dragged his feet into the room. He still had his pajamas on, tiny fire trucks scattered across his sleep pants and dark brown hair sticking up in various places.

“Morning, Lulu," Jackson said, picking him up and sitting him on his hip. The boy immediately wrapped his arms around his neck and let out a deep breath.

“Appa, why’d you set my alarm so early? I’m too tired,” He said, dragging out the last syllable and rubbing a fist into his eye.

“Don’t you remember? It’s your first day of school,” Jackson replied, jiggling him a little bit in excitement. He felt him tense up in his arms, his body going rigid.

He set him down on the chair in front of his plate of pancakes, pushing the stray pieces of hair out of his face that were tousled while he was sleeping. “It’ll be fun, I promise. You’re going to make all types of new friends at school and you’ll see Uncle Mark at recess, yeah?”

Luke nodded, picking up his fork with shaky hands and poked at his pancakes with it. “What if the other kids don’t like me?” He said.

“Oh, absolutely not,” Jackson breathed, sitting next to him. "What's gotten into you? What’s not to like? You’re the best boy in the whole wide world.”

Luka nodded absentmindedly again, taking a bite of his food. He looked up at him, eyes sparkling. “Chocolate chip?” He asked, school momentarily forgotten.

“Of course! How could I dare make anything else,” Jackson smiled and tickled at his side once before getting up.

Jackson clapped his hands together. “Alright, Uncle Mark will be here soon to pick you up so you need finish up and get ready, okay?”

Luka nodded vigorously and shoveled another forkful of his pancakes into his mouth that could rival Bambam's own eating habits.

Jackson made his way to Luka's room, looking at the pictures of him on the hallway wall. Multiple pictures of Luka and Jackson, one of Luka with Mark, BamBam, and Yugyeom, a few with his mom and sister, another of his first bath, and his first bike ride. Amazing memories he’d had with Luka and the most important people in their life.

He didn’t remember a time before Luka. He's the most precious thing to him and everything he did was for that boy. His job at the Fitness Center is taxing as his hours were long and he didn’t spend as much time with him as he’d like, but, now that he's at school, he’d switched some classes around with Yugyeom so that he could be with him before and after school.

He could hear his plate clatter into the sink as he entered her room and laid out clothes on his bed. The soft patter of her feet echoed off the walls of the hallway and he smiled when he heard him tiptoe in behind him.

“Boo!” He yelled behind him.

He whipped around, feigning being frightened. “Luka! You scared me half to death.” 

His eyes crinkled at the edges, his head thrown back in a laugh. “Sorry, Appa! Didn’t mean it!”

He scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder. “Of course you did, you little monster!”

He laughed loudly, his breath catching as he shouted. “Put me down! You’re gonna drop me!"

Jackson gasped. “I would never. You need a bath though, you’ve got smelly feet.”

“I do not,” Luka huffed.

“Do to,” Jackson retorted, placing him on the tiled floor of the bathroom. 

Luka stuck his tongue out at him. Jackson poked his stomach with little force and turned to turn the water for his tub on.

“Appa, when’s Uncle Mark gonna be here?” he asked softly. 

“Really soon, Lulu. We’re gonna do a quick bath today, okay?”

He nodded. “Okay.”

It didn’t take long at all before he's undressed and in his bubbleless bath. Jackson could hear the doorknob of the front door jiggle before opening and knew that it was Mark.

“Hello?” He heard Mark call out.

Luka's head shot up. “In here, Uncle Mark!” He yelled. 

His shoes made heavy footsteps across the floor. When he appeared in the doorway Luka waved wildly.

“Hey, buddy. How’re you doing today?” Mark asked.

“I’m good, thank you,” Jackson replied, voice honeyed.

“He was talking to me, Appa. ‘M good too! Appa made chocolate chip pancakes for me this morning!” Luka said, smiling.

“Oh, wow. Really spoiled you, did he?”

Luka nodded seriously. 

“Okay, Lulu, all finished,” Jackson said, grabbing the fluffy purple towel off of the door.

Jackson wrapped the towel around him after he let the tub drain out and carried him to his bedroom. His dripping hair led a path all the way from the bathroom. Jackson's bare feet were cold on the hardwood floors and warmed as soon as they touched the purple carpet of Luka's room. Jackson placed him on the bed next to his clothes and turned to find Mark directly behind them.

“Lu, get dressed and then come out in the living room so I can blow-dry your hair, okay?” Jackson said. 

“Okay, Appa,” he replied.

Mark followed Jackson out to the living room, both of them sitting on the couch.

“How you holding up?” Mark asked, a sad tilt to his mouth. 

Jackson shrugged. “Okay, I guess. Obviously I don’t want him to go, but I’ve gotta do it sometime."

Mark nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.”

“He's worried that the other kids won’t like him, Mark," Jackson whispered.

Mark looked at him, eyes wide. “What do you mean? Why wouldn’t they like him?”

“I don’t know, he didn’t really say. I think he's nervous he won’t find any friends. I’ve sheltered him too much and now it’s come back to bite me in the ass,” Jackson said said, placing his head in his hands.

“Jackson, stop it. You’re beating yourself up for no reason. You’ve raised him perfectly, and me and the boys have helped along the way. He's a smart and confident kid, you know that.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I know. I just worry,” Jackson sighed.

“I know you do. I’ll be there though and Yugyeom's picking him up to bring him to the center after. He'll tell you all about how great his day was and you’ll see you were all worked up for nothing.” Mark said, smiling.

Jacksom smiled back the best he could and nodded. He smiled wider when he spotted Luka walking towards them. 

“Uncle Mark, look at the shirt Appa bought me!” Luka exclaimed.

“Wow, you look like a real fireman!” Liam said, matching his enthusiasm about the printed fireman's uniform on the front of his shirt.

Luka nodded, throwing himself into Mark's arms where he catches him easily. “There’s my hug,” He murmured. “Ready to go to school?” He pulled back to look at him as he nods again, determined. 

“Alright, come over here so Appa can blow-dry your hair,” Jackson said, a smile plastered on his face.

He climbed into his lap. Jackson's brush moved quickly to even out the boys hair and straighten it out a bit with the blowdryer until his hair was no longer wet. "Okay, Lulu, it’s time to go. Give your old man a hug,” Jackson said when he’s finished.

“You’re not old, Appa,” he said as he turned to hug him.

Jackson laughed. “Thanks, Lulu. Uncle Yugyeom will pick you up after school and bring you to the shop, okay?” 

Luka nodded and reached to grab Mark's hand where he pulled him off the couch. “Alright, I’ll talk to you later, Jacks,” Mark said.

Jackson just nodded watched them walk towards the door, Luka looking back at him. “I love you, Lulu. See you soon.” 

He waves, mouth turned down. “Bye, Appa. Love you.”

And, then they’re gone.

☽★☾

Jaebum paced in circles on the pavement outside Minjun's school, waiting for him to come out.

He’d spent all day trying to write lyrics but he’d barely been able to get out one line. His hands had been sweating while he was writing, making his pencil marks smudge all over the page. He’d started over at least fifteen times.

When he finally heard the school bell ring he jumped even though he’d been expecting it. He glared at the door, waiting for Minjun to come out.

He spotted Mark first. He was leading all six of his students out of the double doors. Minjun was walking backwards out the door behind him, his hands moving quickly in front of him, having an animated conversation with another student he recognized from his class. He turned around, still not seeing him, and patted Mark's leg to get his attention. Whatever he was saying, he was listening intently before nodding and answering seriously. He turned around and smiled triumphantly while they boy he was talking to pouted.

He looked up then, eyes scanning outside the building before he spotted Jaebum. Minjun smiled wide, waving excitedly. He pointed Jaebum out to Mark and Mark nodded before also waving at Jaebum, though less enthusiastically than Minjun had.

Jaebum squatted to catch Minjunin his arms as he bolted forward, almost knocking him over.

“Hi, Junnie. How was your first day?” Jaebum asked.

“Oh my god, appa, it was amazing! Mr. Tuan is so cool and he likes music, just like us, and even knows how to speak in english,” He said, smile stretching across his whole face.

“That sounds awesome! Did you find a best friend?” Jaebum inquired, genuinely interested if he'd found someone else to replace him so soon.

“Oh, that’s the best part! I found a best friend and they look just like me. It’s kinda weird, but so awesome. Twins, appa. Twins!” He yelled, shrilly.

“Oh, wow. I’ll have to meet them soon!” Jaebum nodded, taking his hand to walk back to the house.

“Yeah, yeah, he only has a daddy, too, and I told him to ask if he could come over this weekend and he said ‘maybe’, so maybe!” Minjun nodded with each statement, walking next to Jaebum.

“Sounds super, Junnie. I can't wait to meet them," Jaebum smiled down at him.

☽★☾

Yugyeom walked in with Luka glued to his side at exactly 1:35. Jackson had just got done with his third fencing class and his knees were shaking with the weight of exhaustion. 

"Appa!" Luka said, pushing the short door open to walk behind the counter. Jackson bent to pick him up and balanced him on his hip while Yugyeom walked up to the counter with a fond smile on his face.

“Hey, Lulu! I missed you,” Jackson said, peppering kissed all over his face. “How was your first day at school?" 

“It was okay,” Luka shrugged, wiping at all the places Jackson had kisses and shooting him a glare. Jackson decided to ignore it. 

“Just okay? C’mon now, give me all the details! Did you make lots of friends? Did you learn anything new? Did you like the lunch I packed for you?” Jackson questioned, Yugyeom giving an exasperated eye roll. Getting information from his son was just as hard as pulling teeth and they all knew it. 

“Yeah, I made a friend, his name is Minjun. He said his appa forgot his lunch so I gave him half my sandwich. My teacher’s name is Mrs.Lee. I learned that we have eight planets in our sole system,” he said, nodding thoughtfully and counting off each event on the tips of his fingers. 

“I think you might mean solar system, Lulu, but that sounds like a wonderful first day!”

“It was okay,” He repeated, shrugging again.

“Tell your appa what you told me about your new friend,” Yugyeom said, wiggling his eyebrows at the young boy.

Luka nodded seriously, looking at Jackson with wide eyes. “We’re twins,” He stated seriously, his mouth in a hard line.

Jackson looked at Yugyeom, whose mouth is twisted in a tight smile, cheeks puffing out. “Twins?” Jackson asked.

Luka nodded. “Yes. Twins.”

“Did Uncle Yug see this twin?”

“No, but he's in Uncle Mark's class,” He said, looking distracted and wiggling her body out of Jackson's arms. “Appa, can I have a snack from your office?” 

Jackson sighed. “Yeah, of course, Lulu. I'm surprised I got that much out of you before you asked that, to be honest."

Twins.. This was going to be one hell of a school year.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaye, i hoped you liked this and didn't think it was complete shit. i actually put like time and effort into this so any feedback would be cool. questions/comments/concerns.


End file.
